Our Beginning !
by mchery14
Summary: Hermione and Ginny always have been best friends. Ginny started having feeling for Hermione, let's see what happens. Summary sucks but the story is way better. I promise.
1. Chapter 1 : Back to me

***Chapter One***

**Enjoy ! **

It took her long enough to realized that all she wanted as a lover was her best friend Hermione Jean Granger, and she was not going to let anybody take the love of her life away from her; especially not her stupid brother.

Ginny had spent the afternoon thinking about Hermione. That's all she did since Ron and Hermione had been away for 2 weeks now. She didn't think she could hate and envy anyone more than Ron. **_How could she hate her own brother?_** Simply, because he spent more time with Hermione, than she did. In her opinion her brother didn't deserve Hermione. Nobody and by all means **NOBODY** deserved to be with Hermione, because to Ginny perfection was what Hermione meant.

* * *

Continuous knocks interrupted her thoughts.

"Ginny, are you home?" She would recognize this voice at anytime and anywhere; it was the one and only Hermione Granger.

Ginny quickly jumped from the couch, to open the door, not noticing that she was only wearing a large shirt that Harry had left behind, along with a couple of others things, when they broke up several weeks ago. As soon as she reached the door opened it, her best friend, hugged her like she hasn't seen her for years.

"H-...Her...Hermione, I can't breathe." Ginny said surprised that she could actually form words. Hermione released her immediately after.

"I'm sorry" She chuckled "I've missed you so much, and I have so much to tell you." She said looking at Ginny realizing that she was not wearing any pants; she also noticed how good-looking her best friend's legs were. **_Are they as smooth as they appear to be?_** Was one of the thought that quickly pass through Hermione's mind.

"Gin, where are your pants?" Hermione said smiling. Ginny didn't answer, she simply smiled. **_What _**_**a beautiful smile! **_The brunette thought. There they were again these thoughts and the need to touch Ginny. They were always present when she was with her, it was worse today because Ginny was only half-dressed.

"Hermione, are you going to sit?" Ginny was now lying down on the couch, unconsciously, giving Hermione a better view of her legs.

"Yes of course, where's Harry? Not home from work yet?" Hermione asked noticing the change of expression on Ginny's face. "Harry and I broke up." Her expression had changed from happy to sad in a heartbeat.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." She said as she made her way to her best friend and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Don't be" Ginny said with a broken voice, you could feel the hurt in her voice

"I guess it would be a bad time to tell you my good news." She was no longer hugging Ginny instead she was looking into her best-friend beautiful brown eyes, which had started to rain.

"I've let Harry ruined most of my week, I need to hear something good." She took a deep breath and proceeded talking "So what is your good news?'' Ginny asked as she wiped away her tears; she hated crying in front of people, and _especially_ in front of Hermione.

It made Hermione feel good to know that Ginny trusted her enough to show all emotions to her. As we all know Ginny was not the type to cry, people rarely saw her crying. Matter of fact, beside Hermione, only her mother and Harry ever saw her crying.

"Alright, well you know that I've been working a book, right?" Hermione started and Ginny nodded "Well, it's getting published in two weeks and I wanted you to be the first one to read it" She said as she pulled the book out of her back. It was titled ''My story''. "Gin, I know you don't like to read but it would mean a lot to me if you read it."

"I'm so happy for you and I'll read it. It should be good, since it has been written by a wonderful and talented author" She hugged her friend as she didn't want to let go of her. Hermione hoped that Ginny hadn't notice her blushing as she said her compliment.

"Well thank you Gin, it's getting late now, I've told Ron that I will be home by 6." Ginny glanced at the clock.

" It's only 4" Ginny said looking sadly and disappointed, no matter what she did or said Ron will always come first, after all he was Hermione's _boyfriend_.

"I know, but I'm tired and I'm going to go rest" Hermione said as she was getting up and heading to the door, Ginny followed and hugged her best friend.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She said before letting go of the girl she was in love with.

"Of course Gin. I might even take you out to dinner to cheer you up a bit"

They shared one last quick hug. And before Ginny knew it, Hermione was gone.

The red headed girl was once again left alone, thinking about the woman that could never have. It hurts to think that she will never be Hermione first priority, Harry breaking up with her didn't hurt as much.

* * *

Hermione arrived home a few moments later. She didn't make any noise assuming that Ron might be sleeping. The door to their bedroom was half closed. She could hear the TV in their room. She opened their bedroom door and could not believe her eyes.

**Do you like it so far? Or should I just stop writing? Please review, nothing makes me happier then the reviews I get from you guys. Please criticize me; it will help me improve my writing. **

**P.S: For the new people, this is not new. I'm just re-writing it because the other one was horrible. (It's called Thank You Ron !) Please do not read it.**

**This one will be more detailed but same story line. Well not exactly.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Explanations

She opened their bedroom door and could not believe her eyes.

She closed her eyes in disbelief of what she had just seen, before she knew it tears where streaming down her face, silently. She was standing there incapable of moving or speaking.

They did not notice that she was in the same room as them. They were too busy moaning and enjoying themselves. To her the worst part about all this was that Ron chose to do it, right here, in their bed, the bed that she and Ron had shared ever since they moved in together.

Hermione knew Lavander's reputation, she was well known as a slut all over The Wizardry World, but she couldn't be that much of a whore. Finally processing what she had seen, she opened her eyes and couldn't help it but screamed. As soon as she screamed Ron stumble back in surprised.

"Her...Hermione, it is not what it looks like." Ron said getting up and wrapping a towel around his waist and made is way to her.

"Stay the hell away from me." She warned him as she pulled her wand out pointing it in his direction.

"Hermione, calm down" Lavander said with a smirked on her face almost like she was proud; she was still lying on the bed with the cover pulled over her chest.

"Oh don't you dare talk to me, or I'll make see the side of me that you haven't." Hermione yelled, now pointing her wand at Lanvander.

Ron tried to approach Hermione but he was slapped very hard the second that he moved.

Realizing it was pointless and that it would only cause pain being in the same room as them, Hermione packed enough clothes for a week and disapparate to Ginny's flat.

* * *

Ron and Lavander were alone once again, left shocked and surprised.

"Gathered your things and go home" Ron demanded.

"But Won-Won, we were just starting to have fun" Lavander affirmed moving her hand around Ron's thick cock.

Ron slapped her hands away. "I mean it, go. I'm not in the mood anymore. I'll call you later" He said calmly.

* * *

When she appeared at Ginny's, she suddenly felt weak and used. She knocked as hard as she could but it wasn't loud enough for Ginny to hear, so she lie down on the porch and cried herself to sleep.

Ginny was about going to get some groceries when she notice Hermione on the floor curled up into a ball sleeping. She pick Hermione up carefully not to wake her up, thankful for all those work out she did in quidditch practice, she carried and laid Hermione in the bed and pulled the covers up.

She went back to the kitchen and made dinner. As she made dinner she was trying to find a logical explanation as to why Hermione would be on her porch better yet why she hadn't knock. It was clear that she had been crying because her nose and cheeks were pinkish, she also had puffy eyes.

When dinner was over she put it on two plates then on the table. After, she made her way back to her bedroom to check on Hermione, she now awake and crying.

Ginny moved closer to her best friend, it was the first time that she had seen Hermione like that and she hated it.

"Please tell me, what's wrong?" Ginny begged as she wrapped her arm around Hermione.

The brunette gathered all her energy or what was left and answered "Ron... he cheated on me with Lavander". Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She had been trying to get Hermione to be with her a long time and the bloody arse had the chance to be with her and he **_cheated _**on her. What else could he find in Lavander and not in Hermione?

Hermione was perfection, even her flaws were perfect. She had a good future in front of her. She has always been perfect in everything she had put her mind to. Her bossiness made her sexier. And with those looks she could have anyone she wanted, but she's too pure to use it against anyone. Her bushy hair, she should certainly do something about it, but that made her perfect too. She doesn't comb her hair, wear make-up or act like other girls; she doesn't care how she looks. All she did was wear that smile of hers. She doesn't even try to look attractive, she doesn't need to. She was so beautiful that even blind people were able to see her beauty. Ginny loved the fact that she's so natural. She would do anything for her friends. She was the perfect lover; you could see that by the way she acted around Ron.

"I'm going to fucking kill Ron, how could he?" Ginny finally said getting off the bed but she was immediately pulled back by Hermione.

"Don't leave me, please." Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione once again but this time tighter to make sure that the brunette knew that she would never let go unless she wanted her to. They feel asleep in that position. Meanwhile, their dinner was sitting on the table.

It has been a week now since Hermione cried herself to sleep every day; she didn't go out or do anything. It was killing Ginny because she wasn't able to make it stop or decrease but had decided to find a way to bring back, the happy Hermione, she knew.

"Ginny, are you here?" Hermione asked getting off the bed, noticing that Ginny was no longer lying by her side as she was last night.

She went into the bathroom to clean her face, she looked like a mess, not that it was something new. She had heavy bag under her eyelids, her nose was puffy like she caught a bad cold. Disgusted by her looks she started crying. She was tired of crying over someone that was not worth her tears, at least that what Ginny seemed too believed. But it hurt, so much.

Ron was the only man she truly loved, the one that she gave herself to completely. The one that she was ready to marry, and ready to follow him to the moon and back. She was even ready to give up her career just to spend more time with him and make him happy. She would of have sacrifice so much just to make it work if she could.

"I'm in the kitchen, breakfast is ready." The red headed girl yelled to make sure that Hermione would hear her.

Hermione regained her composure as soon as she heard Ginny's voice. She washed her face brushed her teeth then put on a clean shirt.

"Alright, I'm coming" Hermione yelled back.

Hermione came to the kitchen she could and noticed that the table was only set for one.

"You are not eating with me?" She said a bit disappointed, ever since she came here Ginny hadn't left her for one minute.

"No, don't tell me you have forgotten that I have quidditch every Saturdays and Sundays...Oh and Hermione get ready for tonight I have a surprise for you, we are going out." She kissed her best friend on the cheek. "And please Hermione try not to cry today". After that Ginny took her broomstick and left.

She had completely forgotten that Ginny still played, probably because Ginny had missed last week practice just to make sure that Hermione was okay.

Ginny did had quiddicth practice today but she was planning on executing the plan she had in mind, something she have wanted to do since the day that Hermione told her that Ron cheated on her. She knew that Hermione would be furious when she finds out but it didn't really matter to her right now.

She went to quidditch practices, had a hard time because she had to make-up for last week practice so by the time that practice was over she completely sore.

After practices, she headed to the locker's room took a shower and revise her plan in head several times, to make sure she had everything perfectly plan.

Plan A-

1st- Pay Ron a visit.

2nd- Take Hermione out.

Plan B-

Well she didn't have one.

After showering and being dressed, she left to Ron's house. She walked instead of appareting just in case she would have second thoughts but of course, as expected she didn't. When she arrived she didn't care to knock, she used an Alohomora spell, the door opened to reveal her brother and Lavander cuddling on the couch.

So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. When she was coming here she didn't know what to expect, but so therefore as shocking as this may sound she really did not have a solid plan. So she was standing there, waiting; _But for what?_

"Don't you know how to knock?" Lavander was the one to break the silence as soon as she notices the red-headed girl standing in the doorway.

"Do you know how to be less than a slut?" Ginny decided to play the tough card but Lavander didn't answer her instead she poked Ron who was sitting right next to her, like she was waiting for him to take her defense. "Oi woman" Ron then turned to his sister and said "What are you doing here anyways?"

She shook her head and began talking. "How could you? Just tell me why, and please give a good explanation. How could you let go of Hermione? She has done nothing but loving you. What can Lavander possibly have that, she doesn't?"

Ron approach her, put both of his hands on her shoulder, he could feel how tense she was, possibly from anger or sadness or both. "Hermoine is a wonderful woman, and believe me I've tried to make it work with her"

"Ron, you better start making sense before mother and father loses another child" She was giving him a chance to explain, but he was not taking it seriously enough.

It took everything she had in her not to do something stupid such as hexing Ron because she was really losing her patience right now. But it was all thanks to Ron that girl she was in love with was sleeping in her bed every day now. She at least owe him that much.

"Why didn't you go apologize to her? Or make sure that she was alright? She has been crying herself to sleep for a week now"

"I've done nothing that needs an apology" Ron responded firmly.

"What do you mean? She caught you cheating on her with her" She said pointing at Lavander

"She disturbed us in a moment that she didn't have to see." That was it; Ginny was losing it, any minute now she would hex him now.

"Alright, you want an explanation. Fine" He through is hand in the air. "Hermione and I broke up 2 weeks ago; well we were on a break." Ron finished.

"But you guys went away for a week" Ginny said confused, she needed to understand. Her brother was a lot of things but not a liar. She believed and she doubted that he could come up with an explanation as good as this one in 5mins.

"Yes, we were trying to work things out. I was about to tell her, everything between us was good while it lasted but that it's was over now and that me and Lavander started dating." Ron said as he made a sign to his girlfriend saying come closer, she was now standing about 20 feet away from them she was scared that Ginny would hex her or worse, kill her.

Ginny was shocked, she couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she didn't know whether to feel angry at Hermione for not telling her the whole story or relief that Ron didn't cheat on Hermione.

"You couldn't have known, you tough that you were doing the right thing." Ron got up and put on his hand on her shoulder once again. "Now she is all yours, little sister."

At first Ginny didn't understand what he meant by that but she quickly understood. How could he have known that she had feelings for Hermione? Was it that obvious? If Ron noticed then Hermione probably knows as well.

"What do you mean she all mine?" She had to be sure, what he meant by that.

"Ginny, you are my little sister, and I can tell that you're in love with her, just by the way you act around her it's like you are a whole different person, and you didn't act around Harry like that." Ron hugged his sister. "I'm sorry I've took her away from you" Ginny never expected her brother to be so comprehensive and thoughtful.

"It's alright, now I have the chance to be with her, I hope." At this point Ginny was holding back tears that were threating to come out.

"Find out why she is crying, Hermione is not the type to cry over a breakup." Ron released her. "I'm hungry so we will have to talk about that another time." He said making his way into the kitchen.

Ginny was now facing Lavander and she knew that she needed to apologize to her for calling her a slut and other things but she didn't think that she had to do it right now.

"Alright Ron, I'm leaving now." Ron didn't answer. "By the way where is the rest of Hermione's stuff?"

"They are in the guess room, are you going to leave with them?" Ron answered.

"Yes, but I'll come pick them up later." Ginny said.

With that she left, walking her way back to her flat, she was thinking about her dinner plan with Hermione tonight.

Hermione had a lot of explanation to do. Ginny thought.

** A/N: Did you like it? Should I just stop writing? Please Review. Sorry for any mistake. **


	3. Chapter 3: Let's kiss the sun together

**Chapter 3: Let's kiss the sun together.**

**A/N: School started has you all know. I hope. So my updates will be less frequent, I hope you all understand. I have an outline for this story so I won't be running out of ideas just out of time. Stay tuned. Oh and there's a little surprise for you in this chapter so enjoy. **

Hermione's throat was dry. Her cheeks were tear-stained from crying all day and her skin felt a bit pinched. After staring at her reflection in the mirror for couple minutes, examining every aspect of herself. She felt her self-confidence being drained out of her every time she found another flaw within herself. She found so many that she wanted to cry again but she was out of energy.

She sighed then stepped in the shower, letting the steamy water and run over her skin, rubbing away all evidence of that she had been crying. She ran her hands through her hair and shampooed them gently. After 30 minutes she shut off the water, the last of filth was all gone down the drain. But she still felt dirty.

It was nearly 5 in the afternoon, when she arrived to her flat. She could hear the water running from the shower upstairs; Hermione must be taking a shower she thought.

Ginny made her way upstairs to what had unofficially became their bedroom. Her plan had changed ever since she had that talk with her older brother. She was no longer taking Hermione to her a restaurant; she was planning something much more casual.

Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her chest, and then made her way across the hall into the bedroom. She opened the door slowly, Ginny was lying on the bed, and she looked exhausted but had a smile on as soon as she noticed Hermione.

Ginny carefully looked at her roommate, her hair was still dripping wet from showering. Her towel was above her knees, her legs looking flawless. Her face looked dull, eyes look sunk a bit than usual, long faced. She was lost in her thoughts, looking quite pale, weary; it appeared as she was struggling to carry about her own body.

Hermione send her a half-smile. "Hey, are we still going? You look exhausted" Ginny got up, made her way right in front of her "Of course we are still going out, but somewhere else so dress casually" With that Ginny grabbed her white scoop neck with a plaid shirt, some ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of converse along with underwear then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione was alone and free to put clothes on, once she was completely dry, she rubbed lotion all over her body.

The brunette slipped on her panties and strapped her bra on. Hermione stared down at her chest, still small as ever. She glared at it wanting a bigger cup size, wanting something that would make her better than any girl.

She grabbed her white button-up blouse, and some black skinny jeans and her pair of black combat boots. By the time she was done, she heard the water stopped running.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ginny came down dressed in what she had picked, her hair still wet.

"Are ready to go?" Ginny asked walking in the living room kissing me on the cheek.

"Yes, let's go" Hermione said not showing much excitement.

"Good, I have a surprise for you." At that, for the first time in a while Hermione gave Ginny a sincere smile.

Before they head out, Ginny picked up a basket that was on the floor next to the front door in which she had packed the shrimp scampi she had pick up from the store, linguine, iced tea, and plates, cups and forks. She then held the door open for Hermione and closed the door behind them.

They walked hand in hand to their destination in silence; it was not an awkward on but preferably a comfortable one. Ginny couldn't helped notice how well their hands fit together. It never ceased to amaze me at how the simplest thing about Hermione made her happy.

Looking around Hermione realized where they were and smiled. They used to come here very often but as they got older this place has been forgotten.

This place has been the where all their secrets, fears, and regrets were revealed.

Ginny led her friend to the willow tree where they had carved their name. Before, they sat Ginny pulled out a blanket and spread it under the tree. She placed the picnic basket in the center, and Hermione and Ginny sat beside each other at one end of the blanket. She then prepared their plates of food and cups of iced tea.

It was beautiful afternoon and the view made it perfect. The sun played peek-a-boo behind the clouds casting temporal shadows across the field as the light would shift back in its place. The lake was still too cold for swimming, although they never came here for swimming.

The birds were singing adding their own music to the magical scene. The red headed girl wouldn't trade this moment with anyone else she thought. She felt complete in this moment.

The sunset was beautiful; it's as if the colors and intensity of the light were just enough to calm her. The sun was an inspirational fire in the sky. Its rays seem friendly. They remind her of an old friend, waving good bye to her, she knew they were leaving but she was filled with the confidence that she will see them again.

Hermione seem to be enjoying, but she didn't say much. Ginny moved closer to her wrapping her arms around her best-friend. This action made Hermione smiled.

Ginny was the first one the break this comfortable silence by explaining her little trip to Ron's house, to her surprise Hermione was not mad. Matter of fact she didn't say a word.

After a long silence, Hermione said three words that shocked Ginny. It's like the world had stopped just after her best friend had spoken, she didn't show any emotions at all. They hadn't moved from the ever so comfortable position on each other. She could feel her heart breaking into millions of pieces.

There goes her chance of ever being with Hermione, then one more time, it replayed in her head.

"I'm pregnant, Ginny" Hermione had said just a couple seconds ago.

"When did you find out?" Ginny finally managed to say.

"The day when I found Ron and Lavander together." She responded.

"When are you planning on telling him?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I never planned that my life would be like this" She said then began crying.

Ginny tighten her grip around her pregnant friend.

"I'll always be there for you, you know that right?" Ginny said looking deep into her best-friends' eyes, which were full of emotions.

"I know" she nodded, and a single tear escaped from her brown beautiful eyes.

It was a perfect moment for a kiss, a perfect moment to create a memory that would never be forgotten, her first kiss with Hermione, but she didn't take advantage of the situation because she feared rejection more than anything.

Lying back against her, Ginny's arms tightly around her, as they watched the sun sank lower.

**A/N: Who was expecting Hermione to be pregnant? Nobody?! Good. **

**Yes, I know I'm such a tease. Oh well, *shrug* maybe next time they will kiss. Just maybe ;) **

**Favorite, Review and follow, these makes me happy and keeps me writing.**


End file.
